


Of Buses and Dragons

by Shownkindness



Series: Shown Writes Clexaweek2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke finds it hella amusing, Clexaweek2018, Day 1, F/F, Kinda, Late submission, Lexa is dressed like a knight, Ugly meet, buses are weird places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: “I had to take the bus to comic con dressed in full knight regalia please stop laughing at me”





	Of Buses and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> @shownkindness (my Tumblr)

It was soft, but Lexa couldn’t ignore the giggling coming from the two girls behind her. Since she had gotten on the bus on 5th Street it had been part of the background noise. Of course, Anya would have “forgotten” to pick her up requiring the fully dressed Knight to ride the city bus down to the convention center. Closing her green eyes for a moment Lexa tried to concentrate. That was until an excited and small voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Mommy look a knight! Sir, what is your name?”

Looking through the slots of her helmet she spotted a four-year-old standing almost on top of her boots. Upon seeing the wondering in the child’s eyes Lexa couldn’t let her down. Before her mom could intervene Lexa quickly bowed.

“Milady I am Sir Woods. It is a pleasure to meet you, may I ask the name of such a fair maiden?”

“I’m Tris! You don’t sound like a knight, knights are boys.”

“Ah you see Milady Tris I am a special knight. I am in search of an evil dragon that attacked my village.”

“Oh no! What did the dragon look like?”

“It is a tricky dragon, you see it can turn into a person. All I remember was it was a golden dragon when I first fought it and barely got away.”

“Whoa!”

The giggling got a little louder causing Lexa and Tris turning to seeing the two girls from earlier. The knight tried to ignore the fact that the louder of the two was extremely pretty. Too caught up in actually looking she only caught the tail end of what Tris had exclaimed.

“The Dragon!”

Looking at the little girl then back at the beautiful girl she caught the glimmer from her golden hair. Seeing the amused look on the woman’s face Lexa pulled her plastic sword from its sheath pointing it at the woman. Raising an eyebrow the woman watched as Lexa came closer.

“Dragon I have found you, with the help of my squire! Surrender and pay for the crimes you have committed.”

Flashing along the top of the bus was the signal for Lexa’s stop. Looking at the girl and back at the little girl before putting her sword back, “It seems you have fooled me again Dragon for I must get off this stop, but one day I will catch you.”

As Lexa got off the stop and walked closer to the convention center she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around Lexa came eye to eye with the blonde from earlier. Blushing deeply Lexa went to apologize before she was handed a piece of paper.

“Text me and we can see how I can repay you for my crimes Sir Woods.” she spoke with a smirk before heading off to the convention center.

Looking down at the paper Lexa read:

The Dragon Clarke  
(473) 555-4323, I want to see what is under that armor ;)


End file.
